Happy New Year
by CrimsonRedWings
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Lisanna all go to Fiore Universities Annual Masquerade Ball. When Lucy meets a mysterious man with pink hair and a muffler, will love spark? First Time Author, no flames please!


Happy New Year!

"Levy-Chan, you have to help me find a dress! Pleasee!" Lucy whined. "Sorry Lu-Chan, I'm busy, Gajeel finally asked me on a date!"

"WHAT! And you didn't tell me until now?!"

"Sorry Lu-Chan, I was too busy, the mission and the other things…. OKAY! Fine I forgot to tell you, happy?"

"Yes! Well bye then I'll go shopping by myself." She said as she hung up.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, shopping is so much more fun when Levy-Chan was here."<p>

"Why hello Miss, are you looking for something?"

"Uh no thanks, I'm fine-""Mirajane but call me Mira" "Yeah, I'm just looking for a dress with a matching mask, I'm going to a ball, I was invited to." "Oh, we have plenty of dresses that match your description, would you like me to show you to that area." "Yes please."

"Mira, which one do you like better." Lucy had picked three dresses, one was dark blue with a floral embroidery covering the chest area, one was a deep crimson with no straps and a slit running down the right leg, and one was a light pink spaghetti strap with a dark pink satin sash.

"Darling, don't worry, I think you will look fabulous in any of them." She replied in a motherly tone

'That isn't helping at all' Lucy deadpanned.

"You should get the pink one, I think it suits you!" A voice resembling Mira's said

"Oh Lisanna, you're going to a masquerade too, aren't you?" "Yeah is she going to one too?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I am, by any chance is the one you're going to being held by Fiore University" Lucy replied.

"Yeah I'm a student there, a sophomore, actually." "Really?! Me too, I'm also a sophomore!"

"Oh yea I see you around a lot, you're in the cheerleading team and a student council member, right?" Lisanna said.

"Yea, you're also part of the student council aren't you and the volleyball team!"

"How come we never talked to each other before?"

"Because, practice, and you know student council meetings and stuff"

Lisanna and Lucy kept talking for a while until Lisanna realized that she too needed to pick a dress for the Ball. Both of them ended up helping each other pick there dresses out.

* * *

><p>Lucy ended up picking the dress that Lisanna recommended, and Lisanna picked a forest green dress that was half backless and had a one should strap, her mask was the same color but had three emeralds on each cheek and two feathers that stuck up above her head.<p>

Before the ball, Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy decided to meet up at Lucy's apartment on Strawberry St.

"Wow Levy-Chan you look amazing! Twirl again!" Lisanna applauded.

"Lisa-Chan I'm tired though."

Both girls gasped in awe when Lucy stepped out of the bathroom wearing her pink spaghetti strap dress, it fully accentuated her wide hips and the sash made it seem like her chest was a lot larger than it actually was.

"Guys? Guys? Do I look okay?" Lucy asked a bit insecure about how she looked.

"Okay? You look absolutely stunning!" Levy almost shouted.

They kept talking about how excited they were about the Ball until they realized that they still haven't done there make-up yet

Levy's make-up was simple, Lisanna had given her a golden smoky eye to match her orangey dress which was completely backless but had embroidery at the front.

Lisanna's make-up was a bit more complicated, Lucy had given her a greenish eyeshadow, and used her emerald water liner to line her eyes as to make them seem bigger.

Lucy's make-up was very complicated, Levy and Lisanna had given her a complete makeover, by the end Lucy looked like she could have been the cover girl for Sorcerer's Weekly. Her eyeshadow was a mix of reds, pinks, and purples. Her blush was a light pink as to match her dress, and a coral lip-gloss to finish it all off.

"Alright girls, tonight we celebrate the New Year like no-one else can!" Lisanna shouted, exciting Levy and Lucy.

"YEAH!" Lucy and Levy hollered in agreement.

They all put on their masks as they left for the first special event that Fiore University was hosting in 2015.

* * *

><p>"Well bye girls, unlike you two I have a date, that's waiting for me at the entrance." Levy said in mock boastfulness.<p>

"Bye Levy-Chan." Lucy and Lisanna said in unison.

"Well what do you want to do Lisa-Chan?" "Let's DANCE!"

The girls kept dancing until a mysterious guy with pink hair and a muffler walked up to them, and turned to Lucy.

"Would you like to dance with me?" The mysterious man asked in a deep but innocent voice.

"Oh, um sure." Lucy replied a little flustered. As her hand was pulled by the mysterious man, she turned around and saw Lisanna being asked to dance by a tall blond, spiky haired man.

"So, what's your name?" The man asked

"I don't know, what's yours?" Lucy replied

"Natsu, now you have to tell me yours." Natsu replied

"I never agreed to that." Lucy said, giggling

"That's not fair, I told you mine." Natsu pouted.

"I'll tell you at midnight, IF you managed to keep me around till then." Lucy chuckled into her hand

"Is that a challenge, Missy?" Natsu replied in faux seriousness.

"And what if it is?" She also replied in faux seriousness

They kept dancing and talking and eventually when they both got tired they sat down to eat on the balcony of the large ballroom. Little by little, Lucy and Natsu found that they had similar interest, even though Natsu was a junior, which made him a year older than Lucy.

"Hey Natsu it's almost midnight." Lucy pointed out making Natsu look at his watch, which read,

11:59

"Then you have to tell me your name soon don't you." Natsu gloated happily

"Yeah, I guess so, they're starting the countdown."

10

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

9

"Sure Natsu, what?"

8

"I've only known you for a few hours-"

7

"And I don't

6

"Even know your"

5

"Name"

4

"Or what you"

3

"Look like"

2

"But I really"

1

"Like you"

The fireworks exploded and everyone removed there mask as the two looked at each other, they realized that everyone was kissing except for them so Natsu grabbed Lucy by her waist, dipped her and smashed his chapped lips against Lucy's soft ones, to his surprise she reciprocated fast by wrapping her arms around his neck and soon they were in a full out make-out session, until both of them realized that oxygen was running low.

"My name's Lucy, I really like you too Natsu, I don't care that I have only known you for 4 hours, I really like you."

"So you wanna be my girlfriend then?" Natsu asked, out of breath from the kiss they just shared.

"I'd love to!"

Best New Years Ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**This is actually the first fanfiction I have published on this site, I have been reading here for ages and finally decided that I wanted to write to**

**If you find any mistakes please don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review ****J**

**Thank you for reading my story ****J**

**If you have any request, don't be afraid to ask.**


End file.
